


You're Freezing; I Have Tea

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, Narry cuddles, Narry fluff, cute oneshot, harry and niall - Freeform, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's warm and lonely, Niall's cold and lonely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Freezing; I Have Tea

Harry loved the feeling of coming home to his warm flat after being in the crisp, cold air all day. He sighed, immediately turning the kettle on so he could have a nice cuppa to warm his numb fingers. Harry didn't mind the snow, however, Christmas was in two days, and the cold weather was a constant reminder that his family wasn't able to make it out to see him during the holidays, due to money related issues and Harry, sadly, had the same dilemma.

His thoughts, about Christmas and his loved ones, were interrupted when a whistling noise was heard from the stove, signifying he could finally have a warm drink. After making himself a cup, he decided it was time to call it a night, he wanted to put his nervous mind to rest; some tea and a good nights sleep were sure to do the trick

X

Christmas Eve, Harry thought, was one of the most beautiful days of the year. He minded being away from home, but thought positively as he looked outside his window, the gentle sounds of traffic and hushed street chatter, found its way into Harry's flat and he smiled. It wasn't bothersome, only because it was all in utter excitement for the fast upcoming holiday. Harry always admired the lights and bells put up on Lampposts and streets throughout his neighbourhood, and wondered if it was an act of someone who wanted to do it for others to enjoy or if it was just a regular thing that the government would fund. It was, regardless, a beautiful sight.

Harry thought about people who don't get the chance to experience Christmas like this, and the thought of it made his heart break. He made sure he sponsored a child every year, and donated to any charity that helped give children in need a special holiday.

He decided not to think about the guilt he felt for being able to enjoy the holidays. He decided he would never take it for granted and that even though he wasn't with his family, that he was healthy and had a Christmas tree that held, underneath, generous gifts from his family and friends.

Later in the day, Harry decided he wanted to order a pizza, finding a pizza place open was the hard part, but with time he found one, and made the call, excited to devour the cheese and spinach pizza he ordered.

Whilst he waited, he tidied the small apartment, putting on some Christmas music to get into the spirit.  
"Pizza!" A voice called, followed by a soft knock at the door.

He grabbed the cash off the coffee table and headed to the door, swinging it wide open. "One medium cheese and spinach." Harry's eyes widened, never had he heard a voice so beautiful, he studied the boy, thinking he was simply adorable.

"Uh, yes, that would be me." Harry smiled awkwardly. "The only person to order a pizza on Christmas Eve, I bet." Harry chuckled, trying to make small talk to keep the stranger around longer.

"Yeah, one of four calls we've received today, I actually clock out after this." The blonde informed Harry.

"Oh, going to see family for a Christmas feast?" Harry questioned.

"Erm, no, not really, I couldn't make it up for the holidays, I'm from Mullingar, so that's where my family is. I'm Niall by the way." He introduced himself.

"Harry, I had the same issue with my family holiday." He replied, reaching out his hand, happy to have someone to talk to for the first time all day. "Jesus Christ Niall, your hands are frozen." Harry realized.

"Yeah, my car heater is broken." He answered sheepishly.

"Well, come on in, I've got plenty of heat and I also just boiled some water." Harry realized he was being blunt, but Niall was absolutely freezing and Harry had more than enough to go around.

Niall looked caught off guard and hesitant, which, in turn, caused Harry to become sheepish and mutter out a string of apologies. "Sorry, I shouldn't have, I've made things-" Niall chuckled, putting his hand in Harry's shoulder.

"I'd love to come in." He told Harry, not missing the look of shock that Harry held upon his features.

"I- alright." Harry stepped aside, welcoming Niall into his apartment.

"Your view is straight out of an eighties Christmas film." Niall smiled, admiring the snow swirling in the wind, caressing the lampposts and the old wooden bakery sign across the street.

"I love it, especially on days like today. The joyous aura and the feeling of it all." Harry replied, shrugging, going to stand next to Niall to look out into the street.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry inquired, clapping Niall's shoulder gently.

"Erm- yeah, got any plain tea?" Niall asked looking up at Harry, who was at least half a foot taller.

"Yeah, do you take anything in it?" Harry asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Just two sugars please." Niall smiled at him gratefully.

Harry fixed their tea, letting Niall take a seat as he handed him his cup. "Wow, thank you Harry." Niall glanced at Harry.

"No problem." Harry smiled.

  
"So why aren't you with family? If you don't mind my asking." Niall questioned, taking a sip.

"It's fine. It was a money thing, I work at the old bakery across the street, which doesn't pay too much and my mum lost her job so they couldn't afford to come down on just my stepdads salary." Harry told Niall. "And you?" He nodded at Niall.

"Well, it's a bit personal, but, I recently came out to my family and... Well, it didn't go over very well. My mum was short about it, and my dad ignored me, my brother was the only one to accept me but he has a family so he can't afford to bring all of them down." Niall's eyes shone with tears and he felt utterly but stupid, but Harry, he didn't think Niall looked stupid, he thought Niall was breathtaking.

The outside light on Harry's balcony illuminated his face, highlighting his features. Harry realized he was staring and immediately went to respond. "They'll come around, I can't say I sympathize, considering when I came out my mum was actually happy about it, but I'm looking at you, and I keep thinking ' how could someone not love this guy'?" Harry admitted, falling shy and averting his eyes.

"What's your favourite Christmas movie?" Niall asked Harry after a short silence.

"The Polar Express." Harry answered without hesitation.

"Do you have the DVD?" Niall inquired.

"I do." Harry nodded.

"Let's watch it." Niall suggested hopefully.

"Of course. I'll get that pizza, the movies are in there, do you mind popping it in?" Niall nodded, going to find the disc.

Once they had everything set up, Niall and Harry composed themselves on the couch, sitting under the same blanket, but keeping a good amount of distance between them.

As the movie progressed, their proximity to each other did as well.   
By the halfway point Niall grew tired, changing positions so his head was resting on Harry's chest. Harry didn't even realize that he was stroking Niall's lower back with his thumb, his hand resting there as well.

"Are you going home?" Harry questioned, genuinely curious, realizing the time was ten at night.

"I-I mean I can, if you don't want me he-" Niall started to get up, his cheeks heating up.

"Stay." Harry stopped him, pulling him back into the position that he was in before.

They finished the rest of the movie in silence. When it ended, Niall figured that maybe he should head home, he didn't want to overstay his welcome.  
"I should be going." He said, getting up off the couch.

"Why?" Harry's face dropped.

"Harry... It's nearly eleven, if I stay any longer I won't be able to see a thing, it just keeps getting worse out there." Niall reasoned with him.

"Then stay." Harry was almost begging at this point.

"You actually want me to stay?" Niall questioned, raising his eyebrows.   
Harry chuckled.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't want to be in the presence of a real angel on Christmas Day?" Harry, his cheeky self, smirked, walking closer to Niall.

"Harry." Niall stuttered out a  
s he took another step closer.

"Stay." Harry whispered.

"I couldn't."

"Stay." He said again, so close to Niall that he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Har- I really shouldn'-"  
Harry caught Niall off guard, interrupting him with a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, it started off slow but as it progressed it became more passionate, Harry, pulling Niall closer than he thought possible.

"Stay." He whispered again, not daring to move away from Niall any farther than an inch.

"Okay." Niall smiled up at Harry, who, in turn, placed his lips back on Niall's.

X

"Harry." Niall mumbled, his lips brushing across Harry's neck, as he had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder, after hours of staying awake talking.

"Niall." Harry smiled, opening his eyes, squinting at the light of the bedside lamp.

"It's Christmas." Niall whispered.

"Merry Christmas Niall."

"Merry Christmas Harry.

And if you think they did anything other than stay with each other in bed, singing Christmas carols until evening, you'd be terribly wrong.

X

_One year later..._

"Haz, that was mine." Niall pouted, reaching across to steal a cookie from Harry, as it was only fair.

  
"Hey! Whose pregnant here?" Harry looked over at his boyfriend.

"That would be you." Niall answered, pouting.

"Exactly, so I should get an extra cookie." Harry tried to reason, Niall only laughed in response.

"You did a good job on the tree babe, and you got it done before our families got here." Harry stated, impressed with Niall's handiwork.

It was December twenty third, almost Christmas Eve, a year from the day the two met. After Christmas Day past, Harry spent three days waiting for Niall to call and Niall spent three days working up the nerve.

**_'I'm at your door... -Niall.'_ **

_That was the text that Harry received on December twenty eighth last year, swinging the door wide open to find a sheepish looking Niall._

_"Hi." Niall greeted, grabbing Harry's waist straight after and bringing him in for a kiss. "I was starting to think you didn't want to see me." Harry admitted as they pulled apart. Niall shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm a wimp when it comes to these things." Niall admitted, looking up to meet Harry's eyes. "You're so cute." Harry chuckled, bringing Niall into a comforting hug. "Thank God you think so or it might be awkward when I ask you out for dinner..."_

Harry chuckled at the memory. He and Niall had been through a year together but it felt like they knew each other forever.

Harry remembers all the milestones they went through together, like the time that he met Niall's parents, after they agreed to see him, they instantly fell in love with Harry and apologized to Niall profusely about their ignorance. He remembers their first time saying I love you. He wouldn't trade this past year for the world.

Niall was working at the bakery with Harry, as they moved in together three months ago when Harry told Niall he was pregnant. It was scary at first but they were thrilled nonetheless.

"You've given me the best year of my life." Harry told Niall, turning to meet the eyes of his boyfriend.

"Ditto." Niall smiled, leaning in to kiss Harry, but their lips only touching when they were interrupted by the sound of chattering voices entering their apartment.

"Mum!" Harry jumped off of where he was sitting on the couch with Niall.

"Hey baby, merry Christmas." Anne smiled at her son.

"Merry Christmas mum." Harry replied. Gemma was next, his mum going over to greet Niall.

"Merry Christmas Haz." Gemma smiled at her brother. Niall and Harry greeted Robin as well and let them all get settled in the first spare bedroom.

There was only two extra bedrooms but they made arrangements so that everybody had somewhere to sleep. There was two queen sized beds on the biggest room for Niall's family and a queen sized bed, alongside a window bed in the smaller bedroom for Harry's family.

"Niall?" They heard the voice of Niall's older brother Greg. All of Niall's family followed and said their hellos before settling in their own room.

X

It was Christmas Eve, a year from the day that Niall and Harry met, they were re-telling the story for what seemed like the fiftieth time.   
"And then I, being a proper gentleman, invited him in, not only because I felt bad but because he was cute." Harry continued. As they droned on about, their families listened with adoration, watching how Niall was rubbing circles on Harry's small baby bump.

"And a month later I knew I loved him." Niall finished the story, smiling happily at his lover.

"Awe Niall." Harry blushed.

"It's true Harry, you are so special to me, and you're carrying my baby and I couldn't ask for anything more," Niall stood up so he was standing in front of his boyfriend "now I'm not big on sentiment and stuff, but somehow you make me want to tell the world how much I love you Haz, you're the best person I know, and because of that, a year from the day we met, I want to ask you," he got on one knee and pulled a black box from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Niall questioned, looking up at a wide eyes Harry. Harry almost couldn't believe his eyes, but he had to nod quickly, so Niall didn't get the wrong impression.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice wavering out of shock. Niall beamed, slipping the ring on Harry's finger and leaning in to give him a sweet kiss.

Their families gushed over the two, happy about their engagement and the new addition. "I can't wait for our babies to get married... And have a baby of their own, we're going to spoil that child." Anne squeals, mostly directing it at Maura, knowing she would agree. Gemma cried, happy for her brother, gushing to Greg about the fact that they were going to have a niece or nephew soon.

Overall it was an eventful evening, leading into a beautiful, snowy, Christmas Day.


End file.
